The RP Saga: Side Story
by Fairia
Summary: Taking place around chapter chapter 33 tells my tale of investigating the eerie doctor's office by myself. Getting in over my head as it happens going on your own into scary territory.


*That was one of the most uncomfortable doctor visits I have ever experienced; even though it wasn't for me. I can't imagine how Killer felt when that doctor examined him to figure out the cause of his occasional weakness. Some time after we got back, we still had to wait for the test results to come back in a day or so. Yet something tells me there was something behind this Hojo that even Steve didn't know and he requested him for it.*

*Those tests... all in all just being worked on... Hojo didn't seem to take it all that seriously... his thoughts more on the one with him... he and his assistant Szayel working over all there tests and studies of the girl... *

*It took some thought but I knew I'm not waiting back for anything. And very much so for that model set I saw in one of the rooms he barked at me for being in. Not the most polite doctor I've met. Anyway, I wasn't sure what was gonna happen to me when I go back there and I didn't want Lukie or Heather to worry about me. As much as it pained me to do it, I came up with a story that I won a contest for a resort stay: a week at the latest for one. I said they couldn't change the plans to allow for other people to stay, but I promised I will be thinking about them and felt that I really needed some time away to think about my stress issues.*

*I made up a suitcase to make it authentic for the supposed week. Hopefully, Luke understood that I really was going away for a while and try not to probe my mind on anything serious.*

*The next day, I said my goodbyes to my hunny and our little baby, promised to check in, not to worry, and made my way out of the portal to where the "resort" was. It was actually one of the older garages we've only cleaned half way ever since we moved in and stored the suitcase without sight, as I now made for my real destination: that research office. Luckily, I was able to portal in to one of the hallways when it was clear, trying to find the room with that model piece.*

*Can only hope some of my super "skills" can keep me from needing any of my meds for a while, I was hoping just for that day to see what I can find without detection. It was only a nurse or another employee I peeked at who came out; I had to make a diversion before it ended up being locked as I was too lucky then that it was left open. I took out one of the kitten's rolling toys and tossed it down the rug floor. She looked down as I hid behind a portable computer tray used to move individually to other patient rooms, going down in the other direction as I quickly made for the still open door and locking it back up. So far so good; my heart was really going and felt an open space ready for when anxiety might take over. I turned the light back on and found the long table as it was before.*

*A perfectly constructed town setting, with houses, streets, buildings of varying sizes and even little trees and swept leaves and pebbles among many marking to give it a real feel. Being the only one there, I walked to it for a closer look, eying at the homes and store fronts, wondering why a doctor would have something like this in an establishment. But then... I thought for a moment that maybe...it had a connection to the events I've experienced over the time since meeting Luke Valentine. Was there some sort of kidnapping and miniaturization project involved? Would I find tiny people walking around the model set as if they were going about their lives? I eyed one of the pane windows of a peach colored house when I began to hear steps getting closer outside.*

*My heart fhwoomped as I tried to look for a space to hide. The only ones were barrel sets in the back. The lights now shut off as I snuck my way behind those barrels. By a very good chance, the door itself opened up. I was thinking to see Hojo come in, but it was actually someone else. Someone... younger... a bit lean and tall...and pink hair?*

*This one man walking in was named Szayel, his hair pink , his height being rather tall, he walks in reading at a note pad he has on his person at all times, he was so intent on this pad he didn't notice perhaps a change in the area.. The barrels slightly out of place in a hurry.*

*And oddly out of my tension and hyper fear, I was actually sad of having to sacrifice Scotty's toy, one that he did like to play with, but now used for covert operations and never seen again. Then again, I could always get another one like it...if I get out of this smoothly. I peeked through an opening line of a left barrel to see him. He is easily seen through; he was working on some chemicals, his eyes fixated upon his work; a true scientist it seems. Thinking to myself why an assistant would work on chemicals in a place that clearly wasn't a laboratory next to what I can guess it a toy town for possible victims trapped tiny.*

*But what really sparked my mind was this guy with unreal world hair, and just as bishie attractive looking as Luke, working here. He looked more appropriate in an anime themed male model calendar*

*He is chuckling to himself, obviously a little mad in the head; he tilts his head to the side looking now down into the little town and his hand goes down in lifting out of it what seems to be a small (oh my) a small woman as it seemed to struggle in his finger grip. My eyes bulge out as I saw the squirming between his fingers. He seems to almost fondle this little woman checking her over helplessly, even giving her a toss in the air and can hear her little screams. That is a real... real person... they are shrinking people here... what if I was caught... he puts her back into the little doll house and takes down notes.*

*Very, very softly* Ohh dear... *Now what? Do I just wait until he leaves to get out or try to make a portal around this small area I was hiding in?*

*He hears her even if she doesn't think he can he doesn't make it obvious that he is on to her, just continues taking out "Samples", examining them and then placing them back.*

*My palms tighten and my nails press in deep. Probably stuck here for all I know*

*He finally sighs, softly placing both his palms on the table, the top his eyes flickered behind his specs... then his voice calls out gently, *You can come out now.. I do know you're back there...shouldn't talk to yourself even if you think others can't hear you."

*My head looks over in a sort of sudden confused way, but nothing else to do but "surrender" myself as I got up from behind the barrels* I figured there was something a little different about "you"...

Szayel: Why... why must people always interrupt me... *He sighs turning around to see what she is, gazing at her with a small unnoticed smirk* Well why... hm?

Me: Hmm. If you really must know...it was not to interrupt your work. I don't even have any business with you...I'm more interested in the doctor here that runs this... *It was definitely hard to even speak knowing inkly that he might already know more than me.*

Szayel: *His eye twitches... not being the one in charge and it burns at him every day, his thoughts shifting* "And what would you want with this man hmm? *He shifts his glasses back up his nose.*

Me: I don't know what kind of practice this is that's being run, but if this is what's going on, I trust there's something very serious for what you have in mind with the man I was with yesterday. *Referring to Killer and his ability to absorb other people's energy, memory and physical abilities by skin touch. I would certainly think he'd know.*

*He turns his head... with his eyebrows raised... not shocked but amazed... he was doing research on that very ability... he has been for awhile... but never has he been told of this man...*

Szayel: *He should play it calmly though... so he shifts his face to more like calmed and relaxed * Well yes... of course... he was very unique indeed.

Me: I doubt you will tell me anything, but does this Hojo have the same plans for him as well?

Szayel: And what plans would you think he would come up with hmm? Hojo... *it gives him a twitch upon the eyes at the name.*

Me: So far what I see here * a quick look down* I wouldn't be surprised of anything suspicious that has been going on. Except I was thinking there were "bigger" things involved. Maybe, I don't know giants out in broad daylight but yet ask anyone, they look at you like you're mad.

Szayel: Who says I am mad? *He twitches once more*

Me: No, no. I'm not saying YOU are. Just that no one even knows of something as huge as that going on. I wonder if there's a connection.

Szayel: There isn't...I know I could simply make you one of my little toys...

Me: No thanks. I can shut that off anytime I want. *and it looks that our conversation would soon be interrupted, as more approaching sounds were heard.*

*He wondered to himself: should he hide this girl away... or let the approaching man see, which he is sure is Hojo*

Szayel: Do you wish to meet the wicked man behind the powers? Or simply hide yourself within one of those barrels hmm?

*Said wicked man now entered the specially hidden room. The pink man stands over his table appearing to still be working. In walks a middle-aged gentleman, in glasses and long dark hair tied down the back with what appear to be two strands at the sides. Dressed in formal office attire with a white lab coat, he has a slight shoulder slump and walks with a shuffle.*

*The assistant shifts his glasses back upon his nose as he stands over, looking at his notes not really giving this newcomer much attention, focusing on his work like any of them would.*

*This was my chance to make my quick escape without any one of them seeing me. He glazing back to where I was hiding... giving this look showing that he could give me away at any moment if he wished it. Even if I can seemingly shift my way out.*

Hojo: *forcefully interrupting* What are you frittering back and forth at, boy?

Szayel: Just my work... my research nothing more... as part the normal... you should know that well enough Hojo..." *Speaking in a nonchalant tone*

Hojo: I only pay you for what you give me. I also know well enough you would not have your outlet without me. Be grateful for that. *Changes the subject* Now then, have you finished the last of the results from yesterday's patient?

Szayel: *Get's a rather annoyed look on his face... but quickly, calmly relaxes himself... and shifts over to the doll home and picks up a very tiny lady as she shivers in his palm* Yes. As you can see she is still alive... no signs of chemical or physical break down of any cells... which is good...

Hojo: Excellent. At least you're competent on that. Also, that particular group that was here yesterday with that young man should be expecting the results of his test.

Szayel: Ah yes... yes... I have got that all ready for you... *Eye twitched to the "competent" comment and picks up a clip board and hands to him the results printed upon it.*

Hojo: *Grabbing it* Very well then. *Just has he was ready to leave, he stops for a moment* One more thing. We have an instigator in our mist. Yesterday, one young woman from that group found this room. *no doubt referring to me as I hear from inside a portal I duck into earlier and small enough to keep hearing and make my leave hopefully.*

Szayel: *As he hears this he keeps his eyes focused and seemingly shocked upon them as he nods placing a finger to his chin as if contemplating something* I will keep my eyes open and ears attuned incase she comes around.

Hojo: See that you better. I already took care of her husband as a mock up examination, unaware of what will happen to him soon. And for her.

*Wait, hearing this, furrowing my eyes, now worried for Luke while I was here. What did he do to him?*

Szayel: As you wish, sir...*He bows, seemingly mocking but Hojo doesn't get it at all.*

*Both of us were in a bad pickle. So much for the fake vacation as I had to get back, now. But first, I made a hidden move through another porting near the waiting area. Assuming if people here thought they were seeing a real doctor but instead end up as part of some insane experiment, how to help these people out.* Alright, time to engage here. *luckily, there was door closet for uniforms, opening it and looking through, I find a nurse's shirt and pants outfit, changed inside and went over to the office, letting a girl with short red hair tell her she had a phone call in another room. She leaves as I take her position and talk from out of the window.*

Me: Could I have your attention, please? I wish to apologize, but there has been an emergency that the doctor needed to attend to. The office will be closed for the rest of the day until further notice. I apologize again for the inconvience. *No doubt, some people groaned as they got up and left, and pleasing some younger patients as they left.*

*Hojo, of course, can here this announcement... and is wondering what could be happening... coming from his own office that I was clever enough to find the doors opening up for him one after another... which gives him away that he is coming to my location.*

Me: Shoot! Better get! *Slinking over to the door flap away from the approaching sounds.*

*He busts through the door noticing that one swaying is right on my heels... the pink hair seemingly leaving its own pattern in the air as he moves fast not caring if people see; has to catch this woman.*

*Just as I was about to open one last teleport to get to home... *

*He tackles from behind. If I was to teleport again, I would have to take him with me.*

*I cry out as I found Szayel grabbing onto me* Grhh! *His white gloved hand then covered over my mouth, now trying to scream out, with my own hand trying to reach for it, trying to pull myself to it. Something then overcame my nose, quickly breathing in whatever it was, still pulling on the porthole but it started to shrink down, capturing around my hand now trying to unfortunately pull it away, as it left my wedding ring on the other side of home. And slowly losing my attention and consciousness...*

*I felt myself curled up on a floor, trying to wake further and finding my surroundings blurry. I felt my face to find my glasses were gone, now patting along the floor for them. Except it didn't feel like any ordinary floor: shinier, smooth, glaring; now finding my glasses near me as I put them on.*

*One of the blurs I was not aware of yet is Szayel's.. but it's more like a mountain to me as I am now...*

*This light pink blur further back looked enormous, something I should be used to the times this has happened to me, but one right in front of me paled in comparison. Already finding out that it was the mad doctor himself.*

*He leans forward and just seems to look larger and larger the closer he gets to me, it then hits me... he did to me what he did to all those other people. I squeak back and crawled backwards, terrified at what I was seeing. My own revulsion to the older doctor already magnified.*

Hojo: Now, now don't scare the specimen, Szayel. *Now sits back and stops getting too close. He hangs over the table, the pink hair looking like a forest almost... and me breathing nervously.*

Hojo: You only have yourself to blame, you know. If you only stayed back, even you might've been sparred longer.

Me: *Trying to get back up and calling from my small voice* How did you do this to me? What are you trying to do? Take over whatever Dok was doing?

Szayel: Maybe... and why do we need to answer to such a little woman hmm? I could even flatten you with one hand...

*Shrugging back, worried if he will do it.*

Hojo: Stand aside, boy! Killing her would've been a better option, but she does prove worthy on her own.

Szayel: How is that? *he asks*

Hojo: You see. She isn't an ordinary human. And being with Steven's group for some time has proven that. A normal person gaining various abilities unconnected to their genetics: it isn't something you hear of. No doubt it's that vampire who's responsible for it.

Me: That's my Luke! What did you do to him!

Szayel: Oh, is he yours... now why would we have to share our info with you hmm?

Hojo: Szayel! I'm the one giving orders here! *Szayel slicks back angrily... shifting around* Be a good boy and prepare her living arrangements in the special house.

*He heads out to do the work of course; to work on something super sized would have to be the very same. In this office lab, he eats up one of the foods that can perhaps shift his size... he grows larger, arms lengthen as does his legs, body shaping upward... into the sky... growing to a good 25 feet tall in the large space available.*

Hojo: Now, my dear. I'm sure you understand now what my purpose is. Yes, most of my patients here have been involved in one of my experiments. But not all of them if you will. Just those that pose threats to my ultimate goal: those involved in higher professions. Lawyers, hopeful politicians, connections to the most powerful people in the country and perhaps the world if all is come to fruition. And your husband is just a stepping stone.

Me: But what makes him important in this kidnapping scheme?

Hojo: His special chemistry. Once unstable, it seems he's now among society. How lucky it was to have him end up in my little practice one day. While you were out of the room, I tricked him into giving me a quick exam; the room I held him in can detect special qualities. And more fortunately, you happened to have been close by and detected your traits from there.

Me: My...traits?

Hojo: Surprising yes, how a simple human was able to unlock the potential of the mind without any past factors to coarse it. And now slowly taking in vampiric traits that most humans would not survive. For now, the Valentine is fine as long as you are here. I can't have both threats to deal with.

Me: I take it then you had a feeling I would be here anyway...

Hojo: Exactly. So, don't expect an escape any time soon. At least not in "your" condition. But not to worry, you won't be harmed much. I intend to keep you as long as needed and make your stay somewhat comfortable.

Me: Is it the same for the other people you shrunk?

Hojo: *He laughed* I already said too much. I need that body and brain of yours well kept. Speaking of well kept, I better see how he's doing.

*He then turned away and me still stuck on the glass surface, thinking back to the growth hormones Luke had to deal with... and also that quick kiss I made to save us from Dok the first time. But from what he's saying is true, I wonder.*

*Maybe it was too impossible to even think I had some left, even when we made love not too long ago, as amazing as it sounds for already having a child without doing so. I still looked on at nothing, lulling until I began to feel funny. The same feeling in my stomach churning and fluttering. I felt a slight jump despite standing still, then another came, a much bigger one. It even changed my vision as it became a little higher. I kept jutting up, growing powerfully until I was child sized. My body pushing out, now realizing I was getting too big for the table and had to crouch.*

*I still kept jutting out, myself crowding the lab table, pushing the beakers and vials back and shoved to the floor, breaking away that startled Hojo. He turned around and had to quickly step back as he saw me, a good mini-giantess size hanging onto the table still that creaked at the legs, and broke down just as violently with my extra weight.*

Hojo: *Shocked* What?

Me: Like I know what's going on! *Calling back with a booming voice that retracted his head from the noise.*

Hojo: Not so loud you foolish girl!

*Szayel hears the crashing and the voice booming...shaking...and falling for a moment then rushing along side Hojo.*

Hojo: The formula was not supposed to have this adverse effect!

Szayel: Shouldn't have you check it out with her blood first?

Hojo: *snapping* I already did! There was nothing remotely similar to the vampire!

Szayel: Well did you check more then once? Come on, that is what we do…

Hojo: Never mind that! *Pointing at me* Just give another dose to her and make sure nothing else goes on once she's in there!

*The man only shook his head and goes for the dosage... making sure the needle is cleaned of air and goes over to my growing foot and sticking me.*

Me: OWW! *My foot jutted from the pain, even though I was big, that needle felt like a knife.*

*Steps back and gazes at Hojo, like he was no help at all.*

*Whatever was the make up for the formula, it had a quickening result. Maybe too quick as I found my body retracting and almost knocking me back as I shrank back down to inches in no time flat. He comes over being like a monster of a mountain reaching down to cup me up and holding me in his hands. I let out a sort of wheek gasp as I was brought up.*

Hojo: Ha! Just the right size again.

Szayel: That she is; a lot easier to handle that is for sure... *Szayel went on his way when Hojo holds him up another moment.*

Hojo: Hold it. I know there was another noise going on that wasn't just from her.

Szayel: There was? I didn't hear one myself...

*Hojo didn't buy it.*

Szayel: All I heard was this girl. *holding me up * Was this little thing giving our place a face lift?

Hojo: *Scowling* You keep letting your tongue out like that and you won't have one. It would give me a piece of mind not to hear any of your lip.

Szayel: Is that so... well go ahead and try old man... see were you get without me.. see who would live though an encounter of us…

*And with that, Szayel leaves as Hojo resisted to lose his temper further.*

*Shakes head and to himself curses and groans about that man, as his hands keep me stuck against his palms. I looked up for a bit. His glasses like a billboard among his large oval face.*

Me: *In my tiny voice* It's a shame of not having good relationships in the work place.

Szayel: *Gazes down at her... still a bit irritated from that encounter...* He is a... completely and worthless human... he thinks he is the best man around here... a man he may be, but not the best...

Me: *I try to make some conversation to keep the fear and anxiety down.* That's the most I've ever heard you answer about anything.

Szayel: *He keeps his gaze to the little woman in his palm...* I don't socialize with humans any more than I have to. It's...frustrating.

Me: Hm...you sound like... that you're not human yourself.

Szayel: I am not... that is beneath me.

Me: Do you mind if I ask what you are? After all, I'm not like any human...

Szayel: Me? I am just a scientist that... can... enjoy long life in a way... let's just leave it to that, little lady.

Me: Okay. I don't know many people that have a long life.

Szayel: Thank you... I don't know your full powers either... just that he wants you for something now...

Me: Does he tell you or even involve you on his experiments?

Szayel: Not often... thankfully the lest I have to put up with him the better... sigh...

*As odd and betraying as it was, it felt comforting to be carried by a giant man. Something I enjoy a lot with Luke.*

Me: I just hope he'll be ok...

Szayel: He will be, I am sure... he seems not the type to let humans over power him easily...

Me: No...I mean...

Szayel: Yes... mean what...

Me: Not that it would matter to you. I don't even know if you would understand such a state.

Szayel: Try me... *he said simply while still walking.*

Me: Sighs. I just hope my husband will be okay. I don't know what he meant when he said the farther apart we are the better.

Szayel: Perhaps a link you are unaware of? I have heard it can happen in life... with two... well people, we will use that term, for creatures like yourself... possible that could be an answer?

Me: I already know we have a link. Even talking through our minds...I'm not even sure how safe he and my child are. *Now bringing my thick legs to my chest and arms around knees.*

Szayel: *He stops for a moment... not moving just having her on his palm.* Children...

Me: *Looking up* Huh?

Szayel: You are with child?

Me: I do have one.

Szayel: I was unaware of that... I suppose everyone of those people most likely have offspring too...

Me: *Now feeling regret for mentioning her* And in what way? So they might have kids. From my understanding, you have no patience with my kind.

Szayel: I don't... but didn't say I had no heart at all... now did I... though it matters little.

Me: Hmm. So what's your insight on it?

Szayel: I have little. Besides him wanting such weird things to happen.

Me: Weird things?

*We now approached the model town room, the light burning above it as I now see what appears to be a separate house. A mansion style fit for Barbie.*

*He holds me in his palm over it... looking downwards inside it.*

Me: Wow. I always wanted my own doll house for a time...but didn't imagine I would have a deed to be in one.

Szayel: I want to just throw you in there again like all the others.

Me: Throw me huh.

Szayel: Well ok *place you down with all the others...* give me a break, eh?

Me: You managed to be gentle with me along the journey. *Trying to be nice and cute* By the way...it was Szayel, right?

Szayel: It... it was... yes... I... am sorry... that this has happened to you like this... but not much I can do about it now…

Me: I...understand. Guess we're both entrapped in a way...

Szayel: I... suppose we are... how sad it is... is it not?

Me: *Slightly smiling* Yeah... *Nothing else to do at this time but make myself at home in the doll mansion.*

*He watches her moving around checking out the place... as he shiftily takes notes like he seems to not have much choice in doing.*

*The time passes on like any other day; between any of his note taking, I was provided my meals and I also find that this mansion had a real setup of plumbing and electricity; all the comforts none the less. I could've sworn though I smelt something when I was first carried back here, something warm with a very sweet smell like a cinnamon spread.*

Szayel: *He stops one day as he shuffles around; he stands over the little mansion* Well, what you going to do today hm?

Me: Me? I don't know. What do all the other tiny victims do when they're trapped here?

Szayel; Not a heck of a lot... but you never know. might find something new to entertain yourself with.

Me: Perhaps...

*He is almost giving hints at an escape but he can't... cause she would fall to her tiny death from that height anyways.*

*It was now the next afternoon since being shrunk. I can't help but feel odd right back in my stomach like before but nothing happened. Like most of the time, I keep feeling my senses heightened like the times I ever envisioned fantasies like this.*

Szayel: I don't notice much as I am too busy being temperamental about Hojo being an ass or barking orders.

*Most of what I've done was tour around the mansion. It had a decadent dining room, a kitchen next to it, a large den fabricated with tiny furnitures, a fake fire place and a tiny large evergreen tree that if compared to others would stand over 9 feet. A tree decorated in gold tinfoil and silver ornaments.*

*I still heard his slightly booming voice, just as I made my way up the steps back to the royal bedroom I was using and to the balcony, pushing open the French doors and now 'outside'*

Me: Out of curiosity, how do you end up working for someone like him?

*As I asked him such a question, his demeanor seemed to have changed. Almost like when he caught me spying yesterday before I was captured but somehow not feeling as resilient to keeping his mouth shut and using mind games.*

Szayel: I have... little choice... he has something that belongs to me... he has it well hidden even to my own powers... it's... infuriating.

Me: He took something from you too?

Szayel: He did... nothing... most would think of but he did... that is all you need know.

Me: *Shrugging* Alright. I pretty much know nothing about him, but I can't help but think there is something I know but even with one of my powers, I can't get through that egocentric head.

Szayel: Whose? Mine or his...*he asks... leaning over the little home*

Me: *Eying up with both being definite and fearful* I meant his. With you, at least YOU speak to me without looking at me like I was a dead frog.

Szayel: You aren't that is true... nor would I make you such... dead I mean... *He almost smiles but easily hides it greatly.*

Me: Really? That's a big change, no pun intended.

Szayel: It is?

Me: I'd figure the two of you would've had ghastly plans for me once I was done being his guinea pig.

Szayel: He might. I sure don't...

Me: I also can't help feeling that even you have your own cautions whenever Hojo makes certain key phrases.

Szayel: I do, but that is just how I am.

Me: No. I'm sure it's something different. If my powers weren't either bounded or diminished when I became small. And also how I saw a little snack by the study table before but it's somehow "hidden". Almost like...

Szayel: He isn't supposed to know about them.

Me: He isn't? Hmm, it's very odd. Cause if I had something to hide, I would cover my tracks to make sure nothing seemed too odd. Hiding what I see to me is a giant cinnamon bun with a large bite in it and hiding from him a lot of times would tip him off.

Szayel: I hid it well... thank you... and it has its purposes.

Me: And I bet letting off that little bit of defiance the other day in front of him would bring about more problems to look for that.

Szayel: I would think so... but I am prepared for him... he is just a simpleton.

Me: Hmm. I wonder...just something about him scares me more than Bin Laden and Hussein combined. And that's saying something. I don't doubt his persistency especially since last night. It certainly wasn't you checking in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. No one else I've seen with a long dark pony tail, digging fervently at the table to "look" for something. I thought from where I saw where that bun was he might've found it.

Szayel: He is a monster like no other.

Me: *To myself, looking at my fingers* Monsters do have their weaknesses.

Szayel: They do... yes... if I knew his... I wouldn't be here.

Me: Just hope he doesn't know yours. I wonder that myself.

Szayel: He doesn't say much to that end.

Me: But yet he has a feeling. Nothing gets by him... *My senses now driving me crazy; trying to break through the invisible hold.*

Hojo: *Screaming from the outside* SZAYEL!

*It startled both of us. Szayel shook and dropped his clipboard, picking it up in a hurry. Fight or flight response took over as I scrambled inside and behind a wall. I played out of character by singing a song I knew right away, the pitch of my voice squeaky.*

*Szayel fumbles and flips his clipboard like he was comparing notes, but not before he shoved the cinnamon bun under some rags on the table.*

*The door flew open with a crash as Hojo gave a nasty scowl on his face, his body tense with anger.*

Hojo: What is the meaning of this!

*Szayel tried to be nonchalant as possible with Hojo's voice more grating than usual.*

Szayel: What ever do you mean, Doctor?

Hojo: This! *He shows him a piece of paper tightly crimped under his grip* This invoice! What could you possibly need this many *trying to read it again* Fat…Cakes FOR?

Szayel: Well… I've been testing my hypothesis. These cakes make it very easy to lace them with the right amount we need for our "subjects". Not many people can resist these things. *Seemingly pleased with himself.*

Hojo: I did not authorize, out of MY budget, to not only have MY experiments go down the drain but along with MY services just so that YOU can rely on snack food!

*A quick scamper and hush fell over the tiny town as Hojo ranted as loud as a lighthouse foghorn. I remained still against the wall, covering my ears from the booming sound.*

Szayel: From the amount already, you'll still have their precious resources to-

Hojo: That isn't the point! This wasn't the first time you ordered food out of funding! And I doubt my prisoners this small would need _all_ of that.

*Now Breathing again, I tried to sing softer and more precise. From outside, the tune was picked up.*

Hojo: *Quickly calm and with evil intent* Well… it looks like our little caged bird can sing.

*He drew nearer to the mansion, I stopped singing for a moment and grasped back behind the walls. I saw large fingers prying from the balcony windows, feeling their way in the tiny room.*

Hojo: I know you're in there. *Feeling along a dresser and nearer to the master bed. His fingers now dangerously closing in on me, his index up against me.* Got you!

*His wrist turned, and I got a full look at his fingers, coarse and strong wrapping around me. I yelped out and tried to squirm, grip tighter and giant fingers now wrapped around me. I bring my mouth down and bit hard on the skin, hearing a wild cry outside that sounded like an echoing quake; still biting down as hard as I could until his fingers flung out of the doorway. I tried to catch my breath and placed my hand on my chest. My heart pounded and my skin tingled: something was happening to me as I see the room "lowering down" and my gown cloth riding up with me. I was growing again and nearing the ceiling.*

Hojo: You stubborn brat!

*He cried out, ready to get me out again. But Szayel stopped him.*

Hojo: What are you doing?

Szayel: You said so yourself. She's important to us. She just needs a lesson in manners.

*Hojo pushes his arm away.*

Hojo: How interesting then that you've taken a special attention to her.

*My head hit the ceiling with a yelp coming from my lips, bringing their attention. Before Hojo could try again, Szayel stood and leaned in front of the doll mansion.*

Szayel: Don't get your pressure too high, Hojo. Remember, you're already upset about the invoice. And with the amount already ordered, it will be a long time before it would happen again.

Hojo: *snidish* Then I'll remind you that you're not the only one experimenting on this project. Don't think you can take me for a fool that I don't know what you're trying to do behind my back. *He makes his leave for the door* And when I do, you'll find yourself among the masses AND your little precious brat!

*The door swung back hard, jolting me greatly. Szayel let out a frustrated sigh, both of his fists balled up. A tight hand smashed on the counter as he violently shoved the rags and glass vials off the surface with everything cracking and crinkling on the floor.*

*I tried to concentrate on controlling my growth, wanting to be big enough to climb out but was stopped, halting by a greater control on me. Was it a part of my mind telling me to keep like this longer to find a way out or the injections from before keeping me stuck this small? With nothing else to do, I focused back on shrinking to the few inches again. My back thumped against the wall as I slid down with my knees up, my eyes shut tight and face heating up with tears breaking through my eyelashes. Prisoners: hard to say of who had it the worse.*

*I slumped to the tiny queen sized bed and rolled on top, a blanket already crumpled out for me to just cover myself with as my sadness grew. I keep thinking back to Heather, with her mommy smaller than a Barbie, I keep thinking of Craig and Ginger and Uncle Steve, along with Demyx and Xiggy and even Jan; I also wondered if that bastard did something to Killer as well; but I thought back to Luke the most. Would he know something had happened by now and if he did, would they know to find me here or just blissfully unaware of where I really was. It would be nice if I had the time of my life on my own personal vacation, as this was definitely not what I had in mind. But then it was my own choice to come here and play the hero; which made me upset further.*

*I couldn't tell when I fell asleep or how long I was out; I barely comprehended what time or even what part of the day it was save for any mention of the time when hearing Szayel writing his notes. I drifted along, feeling the lull of sleep as the only escape from my situation.*

*Now huddled along the blanket, there was a slight poke on my shoulder; I quickly thought it was a nerve twitch and dismissed it. Then, it felt like a hand now rubbing my shoulder, shaking me gently. I rolled and turned, a little disoriented from the sudden sleep and waking period; a presence now in the dark and from a distant light in the larger room. I squinted as if that would good any good and fumbled for my glasses, now already in someone else's hand. Putting them on, the figure was tall and thin; was it who I thought it was?*

Me: Wai-t. Who's here?

Szayel: Who else would it be you silly girl?

Me: Szayel wai…? *Sitting up* How are you here? How ARE you here?

Szayel: *Chuckling* I think you should've asked 'how did I?'

Me: I don't understand. Did he do this to you-

Szayel: *Shaking his head* No, he didn't. I did this to myself.

Me: But how? Not from what I got or what these people-

Szayel: It's a little more organic than that. I must say that your notion from before that was slightly spot on. There's no hiding it from you now. I won't bore you with any frivolous details of my past, but I was changed back then and I have my own special skills unlike anyone else. And this wouldn't be the first time I'm involved with another crackpot's schemes, save for when I was a guinea pig originally. Among other test subjects. For another lunatic doctor.

*Hearing him explain now popped into my head who he was talking about. It seemed Killer wasn't the only one that escaped from him.*

Szayel: And now I have to live with, or until I find a cure, what he had done to me.

Me: Meaning?

Szayel *Sullen, looking out into nothing*: I suppose you eat for sustenance and pleasure just like anyone else, with any added benefit completed over time. Unfortunately for me, it is a bizarre opposite. In order for me to be close to your current size, I had to eat something in particular to reduce myself.

Me: You mean… like Alice did? From the book.

Szayel: One food makes you larger and one food makes you small… I take you now understand what those Fat Cakes were really for?

Me: *I nodded* I didn't even know Fat Cakes were real.

Szayel: I'm glad to say though that such cakes did not make me fat. It's still a heavy burden on me to try to promote a façade among humans if being around food was involved. I've developed my own sustenance to keep my health and strength up; a secret project of mine _he_ might already know of and keep pressing me… *his annoyance showing*

Me: But if this is what food does to you, why don't you use it against him? That way, it would make it easier to get what you're looking for.

Szayel: You would think that, but it's too easy to be caught. If Hojo ever found out my connection to this mad man… well, you heard what he threatened.

Me: Is it really important then to get it? What even makes it so?

Szayel: An item-a weapon manipulated by scientific design that _I_stole, or stolen back. It has been very useful for me when it ever was necessary. Imagine of what else it can perform…and it may just be your way out too.

Me: *I eyed down, thinking* But then, couldn't you shrink yourself down to where the weapon is being hid?

Szayel: Excellent idea, but if only I knew where it was. Trying to gander anything else on him have been for nothing. The rest of him is locked tight.

Me: Hmm. Sounds like you need a partner. No sense is going alone. Look what happened to me.

Szayel: Already noted. And you're certainly not like most humans, despite gaining abilities beyond your genetics.

Me: He mentioned about that. What does he mean?

Szayel: Let's focus on one thing for now. First…

*He explained his plan to me as he went to the balcony sill and looked for anything suspicious. He then jumped off as I scrambled forward, wondering what he was thinking doing that, as I greeted him back, a foot or two taller now; he must've had a rationing on him. The tiny people came out to their windows and lights turned on, a few lurking out of their houses. Szayel looked on them with an evil smile as they cowered back. He turned back to me, picking me up and holding me against him, feeling his body pressing out and along the leap off the table, as he returned to normal size and me on his palm.*

Szayel: Amazing that no matter how big one is, they still seem puny.

Me: *My heart throbbing from the fall* A-a law of the universe, I suppose.

*Now finally being taken out of the room in who knows how many hours, I was kept close to him, hidden almost lopsidedly as Szayel looked down the many empty halls. It all seemed like this was a bigger doctor's office than I thought, but then again it also had a secret locked room with tiny prisoners on a model table. Szayel led us to a door among the third hallway strip, an oak color with Hojo's name etched in black font and gold plate.*

Szayel: *Quietly, as he lowered me to the doorknob* Quickly look through and see if he's inside.

*Confronted with the large knob, I peek through the keyhole, and sure enough, Hojo looked busy at his desk. Scowling over papers and scribbling down notes took up his preoccupation.*

Me: Is this where he's keeping it?

Szayel: *shaking his head* It's inside his laboratory, inside here.

Me: So now what? *a pitched hiccup jolted on me*

Szayel: *Playful* Hmm. Nervous by any chance?

Me: No! I don't know where that came from.

*He lowered me down to the floor.*

Szayel: Looks like you'll have to crawl under the door… that is-

Me: Don't even say it! *Leaping off his palm and getting another hiccup* Sigh, what's going on with me?

Szayel: The quicker the diversion, the better the both of us get out.

*Kneeling on the heightened rayon carpet, I duck down and noticed how incredibly high the frame was; it looked like I just might be able to crawl under as I slowly moved in, the top only brushing on my butt and now made it inside, standing up and brushing myself down. The room seemed immediately magnified compared to watching from the keyhole. Another squeak came from me as I quickly clasped my hands over my mouth and streaked behind the leg of a green cushion chair. Hojo looked up for a moment and spied around; I hoped he didn't see me somehow. But he went back to his work. I held my breath to make them go away, breathing out in bursts. A bad hiccup was not part of the plan. I now moved along the bleacher heightened chair and behind the end of the other leg. I only wonder what Szayel said he would do once I was this far.*

*Szayel knocked on the heavy door.*

Hojo: *Inside* Yes?

*Szayel entered, much to Hojo's disappointment and further ire.*

Hojo: *Not amused* What is it this time? You forgot to mention any other banter to me?

Szayel: No, doctor. Actually… I wanted to…apologize for before.

Hojo: *His gaze lessened* Ahh, now that's something new other than any of your notes you've given me. Do you care to tell me anything _else_? Perhaps what that girl-

Szayel: I do apologize for that. You see, I had to keep it from you. Only to let her guard down.

*As I passed to a long wooden leg of a side table, my eyes furrowed as my ears went back from hearing that.*

Szayel: I'm only pretending to be nice to her and separate her from the other experiments so that she'll trust me enough to tell any of her secrets to me.

*What was this? Was he really being this tolerant of me only to get me locked up forever or be killed? That…fucker! I should've known to not have been like this with him! His right hand down his long arm out of sight waved forward, trying to give me a signal… should I still trust him? If the lab really was here and where that weapon of his was, I only hope there's a cure for me to get back to normal and slice my way out of here instead. I now held hidden under the ruddings of a built-in brown dresser and drawers, sneaking and shifting down as Szayel kept talking.*

Hojo *with a devious hissing* : I see.

Szayel: I even… had to lie about where the cure was so she wouldn't try to escape or get the experiments out.

Hojo: No doubt then you've lead her astray. And surely you didn't tell her it was in actuality my laboratory, did you?

*Szayel shifted his eyes right and back*

Szayel: *Using his smug tone, noting an open Fat Cake package on the desk* Of course not. It would be completely idiotic on my end to mention that.

*Now I was confused. Was he with me or against me? But… it really does seem salvation lies among a few more feet from me.*

Hojo: As it would be so. *Hojo shifted out of his chair* There are a few things to mention about this. First, I congratulate you on surveying this situation.

*I looked over as I kept scooting, then I heard what sounded like hushed talking, saying, "I've got you now." And it sounded like Hojo's voice. I moved quickly as another line spoke, "Hope you like an enclosed environment, you pink haired backstabber." Oh geez, he knew of it the whole time and it looked like both were playing their own games. I finally came to what looked like a separate wall with a picture frame baring a drawing of the human torso frame, but found another door crack below. It was also high enough for me to crawl under; out of sight but now it seemed Szayel will be in the same place me.*

Hojo: Second, I'll admit my own secret to you. I knew those orders weren't for our prisoners. They were meant for _you_.

Szayel: And how do you deduce that, doctor?

*The mad doctor stood closer.*

Hojo: Anyone would notice the only employee that never takes a lunch break out of his research room yet isn't dying of starvation. No, I figure there's a reason for your sustenance. Translating some of your notes indicated your own concoction you've created. I have wondered though why a young, lean man like yourself would prefer using science to get his nutrients instead from any food source. But yet… *as he spoke, he passes back to his desk and pulled on a small drawer.* a lot of junk food has accumulated. *Not showing his hand from behind his back, Szayel had a feeling of what will happen next.*

Szayel: *trying not to break but showing his cool didn't help* There hasn't been a lot of time for me to take breaks. Not only dealing with the absorbent man but also making demands of the victims loved ones for you as well as tending to those "insects".

Hojo: *Sarcastic* Yes, yes, such a hard life for a researcher. Breaks are there for a reason I suppose. *A crinkling massaged his hidden hand.* I think you've worked long and hard enough. Maybe THESE will help!

*He quickly turned his arm out and shoved what looked a white crumbly cake into Szayel's unsuspecting mouth. He stumbled back, coughing harshly into his mouth with the cake in his throat while keeping himself standing.*

Szayel: Damn *cough* you! You lousy bastard!

*Hojo only grinned villainously; Szayel brought himself to a bended standing position but not for long as his vision distorted and not standing literally as tall as he did before. His white and black lined outfit reverting with his shrinking stature. He passed down foot after foot, gagging as his nemesis became bigger in his eyes. The mad man laughed and cackled at Szayel's misfortune. Hojo looked like a simply attired building; the threat still rising as Szayel reached below a foot, a lowly five inches tall with no means to revert back.*

*Since I made way in here, I tried to figure out how to get up there, any little means left unnoticed for me to move up. A hiccup came back out, a few seconds later jutting another one out. I wonder if this really was part of a nervous reaction as I walked along the large lab space. Cursing the hiccups that keep coming, I see the long stretch of a table and varying glasses and beakers with colorful liquids. A large machine loomed in the back and it looked to be coming closer as I walked along. Even the table seemed to be lowering in my presence. I was growing for the third time and now a few feet taller, an easy quest to get to the working table. One was plainly labeled GHV:50 in black: the hormones from Luke, ones taken from being tricked into a physical exam I bet. Another stroke of luck came from a container on my left, a glass box holding a katana and a grey sheath. I carefully picked up the container vial among the crowd of tubes and beakers, as I heard a thud and gagging sound, shaking my full hands as the container dropped on the tabletop and crashed against the chemicals. My hands now splashed and fearing for an explosion, I took the glass box with haste and ran for the door.*

*With it slamming shut, I see a maniacal laughing Hojo and a very shrunken Szayel, standing and at a loss. Hojo then reached down for him as Szayel jumped out of the way, a foot out of the way. Hojo growled and had to rely on bending forward to catch the little pink man, who kept jumping away and in great distance for his size.*

*The box against my skin slid down and fell, breaking open with a crash on the floor. Hojo turned around fast and found me there, back to my old size and unaware of my current attire. And not long did Szayel take the moment and jumped onto Hojo's pants leg, holding tight as Hojo tired to shake him off. Missing every opportunity to grab him as Szayel climbed slanted upward, moving like a quick rat as he climbed up along the large clothing.*

Me: Szayel! *Yelling out his name like I never did before, somehow still worried for him.*

*Hojo's hand grabbed Szayel along his lab coat and squeezed him firmly as he moved back to his desk. He placed Szayel down and covered him under a crystal etched glass bowl.*

Hojo: I'll take care of you later.

*Now turning to me, I didn't hold back as I picked up the sword to defend myself. Except I didn't count for an unusual feat of agility from him, his arm protected over his head from the sheathed weapon as the katana clinked and flew in the air, landing on his desk and pushing papers around not too far from where Szayel was trapped.*

*Hojo pushed me back against the wall door, his hands tight around my wrists as he looked down at me. Granted, as old as he was, some of his lines weren't as noticeable even when he fixates his eyes on me, honing brown eyes that can laser point to an exact glance. He faintly grinned down at me.*

Hojo: It seems no matter what size you are, you still manage to cause trouble for me. Why couldn't you have been a good girl and accepted your fate?

Me: I guess it took some experience to know when a mad scientist was using their dick as opposed to their "massive" brain.

Hojo: Don't get too cocky with me yet. *His hands squeezed my wrists tighter, digging and pinching at the skin.* Do you have any last words before you're through?

*Szayel pushed against the bowl with his shoulders, displaying his tiny strength as he pushed it to the end of the desk.*

Me: *Cynical* Yeah. Your breath definitely smells worse than mine.

*Hojo flabbergasted at that, then opened a free hand to slap my face from his back hand, my eyes slanted as it stung proudly.*

Hojo: I've had it with both of your sassy mouths! You should've been finished off when you wormed your way in here the second time.

*I then got an idea, but was interrupted from doing it as another 'hic' came out of me, falling into my stomach as I grew a bit. He stared again as I was head length to him. Another hiccup caused another jolt of growth, feeling his hands slip from my expanded wrists. A third hiccup brought me to Amazonian stature, the fabric around my breasts that once covered me whole tightened further, as I now looked down on him. Freed from his grip, I grabbed him with his neck under my hand, Hojo yelped out in fear as I tossed him forward, watching him slide on the floor just as Szayel got an opening from the bowl cage and climbed back onto the desk.*

*Hojo made a dash for him until my hand stretched out, with Telekinetic energy hitting him and sliding further back. Szayel had a golden moment to grab for the Fat Cake, a large pink igloo in comparison as his gloved hand took a handful out, biting into the sweet and creamy center. Another bite in shifted his growth exponentially, dropping the piece as he grew quickly back to normal size and crouching on the desk, grabbing for the blade.*

Szayel: So, *standing up and leaping off the desk* It seems you have been gotten by your own game. *He pulled the katana out of the sheath, a slow ascend upward.* But _I_ have one more move to make. *The blade now high over his head and lowering down to his wide open mouth.* Sip! Fornicaras!

*The blade pushed down into his throat as it glowed a bright purple glare; the handle drew onto his lips. Hojo and I looked in shock at what was going on, or even knowing what in the world was going on. His body suddenly ballooned out, taking me back by shock; a giant white sphere that gasped and moaned like reaching for the climax. Even then, I could say that I felt a twinge below me. The orb shape then diminished under electric glows, revealing a much more shocking display.*

*From the sound of moving wet meat, the lower half of his body became a multitude of purple tentacles. His feet extended from under them, replaced with a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso became a grey segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extended from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extended from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hung from the underside of the itself. His hands became white and his fingertips became elongated and purple and various purple drop-like strands appear in his hair. He wore a sort of headdress that formed a thin band across his forehead and along his glasses, attached at each end with a fan-like covering. His left eye dripped purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grew four, very large gray branch structures from his back, two on each side, forming a shape like coverless butterfly wings. The branches have twelve, equally-spaced, red strands that stood like blood drops. They expanded out, became thicker until they look like feathers of a bird. It was a creepy and amazing transformation; it was like viewing the image of a scary yet artistic looking angel. And he looked rather pleased with his transformation, his attention now focused on the startled Hojo.*

Szayel: You didn't think there wasn't more to me than to be seen, did you?

*I judged from his change that he would be as tall as he was before, but even from my size I knew he seemed taller. Maybe…6'8"…wait, how did I know that?*

*Szayel floated down to the hapless scientist, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.*

Szayel: You'll have to thank the good Dok for this creation. A much better experiment I would say. *He lifted Hojo up as his hand clasped around his throat, his arm raised high behind the "wing tips" flapping. Hojo struggled and grabbed onto the arm to let go, clamoring for air.*

Me: Dok! He… experimented on you too?

Szayel: *To me* I figured there was a connection when you brought that redhead in. Found out all about him but Hojo here interfered first. *To Hojo* You almost came very close to having me under your thumb. It looks like you'll be the one that needs to learn some manners now.

*Hojo protested but was punished by a tighter neck squeezing.*

Me: Then you also know what happened to him!

*Szayel paused and shifted his head to me.*

Szayel: Pardon?

Me: If you were experimented by him, then maybe you know if he's still alive.

Szayel: Why would I care to know that?

Me: Cause… Ach!

*I thought the hiccups were done with, but the same sensation passed on to me again. My skin tingled underneath and my stomach groaned, I moaned as I was sent to my knees, shaking the floor and the contents on the desk.*

*Szayel still kept a grip on Hojo but now more altered to me.*

Szayel: What is it? What's the matter?

*I groaned louder, my arms around my stomach and my crotch twinging again.*

Hojo: *Gasping and gargling* The serum! You didn't give her another injection, you fool!

*Szayel gripped tighter hearing that.*

Szayel: I don't work for you anymore! This is your fault for whatever happens now!

*I cried out as it felt like the worst constipation pain ever. My breathing quickened, my body feeling hotter as each breath felt like I was being molded outward, pulled further. Too late to do anything as I exploded out, my growth spurts turned into seconds as I rammed the ceiling, my vision below blurred as I kept my eyes shut. My lap spilled out as it pushed the desk away, toppled and a piece of the top chiseled off. Szayel floated away from the debris, still gripping Hojo. My legs filled up the room; it would've trapped them both if Szayel didn't apparate out. The room now like a womb as I laid on my side, only my hands on my stomach as the room quickly became too small.*

*It rumbled into the hallways as the walls cracked and tumbled down. The exam and storage rooms shook in the quake, more broken walls fell and care items spilled out of the cabinets. The areas exploded with growing flesh, crushed under my legs as they moved forward.*

*Szayel made a quick appearance in the model room, the tiny victims hearing a much bigger shake and fearing the worse. Szayel flopped Hojo onto the floor, thinking of a choice to make. Protecting these people meant a blow to Hojo's plans yet Szayel never cared too much for them save for his own experiments. Then again, if it wasn't for her, he thought, he might not have known what it also meant for them. The shaking took a violent turn; using some of his special energy he formed a barrier over him and the town as the walls shuttered and tumbled, breaking the research table and wall slabs denting onto the barrels. More debris tinkled and smashed over the invisible protection, with Szayel trying to keep focus.*

*Much of the building was destroyed as I now found myself outside and into the rising orange and red of the morning sun. I kept growing as more walls and fixtures fell apart. It looked as though in this moment I was becoming a monster too. Remembering how Luke feared of being like this, unable to control it; and now I wondered if I crushed them, Szayel or those people… I kept hyperventilating, without my amulet, I had to keep the anxiety under control or fear for the worst of what would happen to me next. The fluttering disappeared as my body now remained still, shaken but the growth finally stopped. Do I dare think of how tall I am now? I opened my eyes and saw the building below that could've come out of a disaster movie: the rooms could be been in wrecked splendor and any left untouched were exposed to me with a ceiling. There was one though that was kept intact. I reached down and pulled the top off like a protective seal from a can of nuts. I looked inside and found the winged Szayel spread out; it looked as though he was protecting the model town. But then where was Hojo? What did he do?*

*The barrier now gone, Szayel was relieved it was over; finding himself under a looming shadow as he looked up and found me. Now noting my modesty as I covered my breasts.*

Szayel: *Amused* It seems you brought this establishment down before I did.

Me: *Nervous* Yeah, but…

Szayel: Don't worry. They're fine.

Me: But how will they get back to normal?

*This time, I lowered my hand for him to hover over. Bringing him up to survey the area.*

Szayel: It looks as though my lab has been untouched. I also keep storage of antidotes there if needed. But who to use it on first?

Me: Hold on. Just use it on them.

Szayel: Then what about-

Me: If I was capable of doing this on my own but then incapable because of the serum, I might get myself back down.

*Szayel shrugged as I placed him back down.*

*A few moments later, I did get myself back to normal size and now wrapped under a blanket with a Styrofoam coffee in my hands. Police and firefighters arrived investigating the damage which I hoped that there wasn't any evidence I left around. There were also a group of people covered and wrapped up under I would assume was their own nakedness. Some tried to explain about being shrunk and kept on top of a table and giants, but the officers dismissed it as temporary hysteria from the kidnappings. I wanted to go over there and tried to explain my side of it to them, but would it only make things worse? And not only that, I already knew Hojo was gone by any means, but no one found where Szayel was or any other people left.*

*Sitting on the ambulance bumper alone to myself, I heard a rustling from one of the bushes by a parking spot. Szayel emerged and back to his normal size and look, hiding from behind the ambulance.*

Me: There you are. How come you didn't stay when they arrived.

Szayel: If I did, I wouldn't look as I do now or then. And besides, it would be foolish of me to stick around knowing my name is also listed on any documents they find. A shame though, my revenge didn't really go as planned, but *looking down at his sheath* I did get my weapon back after all.

Me: Hojo! What happened to him?

Szayel: Darned if I would know. Once I teleported back to the room, he ended up being the lowly worm instead and made his escape, more than likely in a secret shaft of some kind. Wonder if the authorities will be able to find it.

Me: *Annoyed* Speaking of lowly worms…

Szayel: Oh? *Realize* Ah… you thought I was double crossing you then. I told you to trust what I would do to stall him, right?

Me: Yeah, but you didn't mention anything about making it look like you would rat me out.

Szayel: Yes, I know. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten you angry. And you might not have be "motivated".

Me: Meaning?

Szayel: The serum as you know works as an incapacity on a victim. But for a being like yourself, it only worked in keeping your powers down; pushed and swelled into a deep recess until too much pressure would erupt and explode in a frenzy.

*It did explain the great pain I was feeling.*

Szayel: That's why at one point I stopped. I knew eventually it would all come out; it seemed earlier than I expected though. So, in a way, I was betraying in order to get Hojo cornered. *Sigh* I suppose to do owe you an apology for that, but that might be the last time I would.

Me: What are you gonna do now then?

Szayel: Well, much like Hojo and Dok, scurry somewhere off and hope no one connects me to this. But if that Dok is really alive, it looks like my revenge is still in progress.

Me: You're really gonna go on that end are you?

Szayel: What else would there be? …and not like this is the end for us. If you do speak the truth.

*A crew trotted up to the vehicle, leaving Szayel to make his move.*

Szayel: Looks like it's time for me to, as they say, split. *Before he ventured further, he turned back to me. He gave me a smile that was for the first time a genuine one.* And you: you aren't that bad for a human.

*His presence was now long gone, leaving me to be tended further. Scary and adventurous as it was, this will really be one vacation story to tell.*


End file.
